Standard procedures for copying mRNA and amplifying mRNA exist in the art, and are the foundation of much of the recent work and advancements in molecular biology. Copying and amplifying mRNA, and using these copies to generate a library of polynucleotides that represent the original mRNA provides researchers with templates for cloning and analysis of the original transcripts. Knowledge of the original transcripts allows analysis and manipulation of the expression products of the genes upon which the transcripts are based. Any tools that can further the usefulness and accuracy of methods of copying and amplifying mRNA are extremely useful and sought after in the fields of molecular biology and functional genomics.